Great Pyramids of Giza
"You found a wonder! The Pyramids of Giza!" - Mondy's introduction to the Pyramids of Giza. The Great Pyramids of Giza are a group of pyramids in the desert. They are the second location in Wayward Wonders. They are based on the real Pyramids of Giza located in Giza, Egypt. History The Pyramids were built as tombs for Ancient Egyptian pharaohs, in particular Menkaure, Khafre, and Khufu. They were built from c.2550 B.C. to 2490 B.C. The Great Sphinx was built for and designed after pharaoh Khafre. In the game In the game, The Great Pyramids vary in height: Menkaure's being 55 blocks high (55 meters/165 feet), Khafre's being 109 blocks high (109 meters/327 feet), and Khufu's being 116 blocks high (116 meters/348). Menkaure's pyramid is 110x107 (110x107 meters/330x321 feet), Khafre's pyramid is 215x214 (215x214 meters/645x642 feet), and Khufu's pyramid is 231x230 (231x230 meters/693x690 feet). * The ground level is 66.0000. The Pyramids are composed of sandstone. Sights Menkaure's Pyramid Menkaure's Pyramid is the smallest of the pyramids, at 55 blocks high. There is a creeper statue in the pyramid that is 26 blocks tall and made of lime green wool. Inside the creeper is a chest containing: * Iron helmet. * Iron leggings. * Iron boots. * Iron sword with +6 attack damage. * and diamond. Khafre's Pyramid Khafre's Pyramid is the middle of the pyramids, at 109 blocks high. As soon as you enter, you have to be careful because lava pours into in the sandstone floors. From high above, you can see Egyptian-style patterns cut into the sandstone by the lava. The shapes include The Eye of Ra, a fish, a snake, and an Egyptian Shepherd's Staff piece. The lava comes from giant stained glass orbs built into the ceilings, colors of the glass ranging from red to orange to yellow. There are fake acacia trees making up part of the terrain. These trees are mostly made of stained clay. The yellow acacia has yellow stained clay for the leaves, and brown stained clay for the bark. The red acacia has red stained clay (and sometimes redstone blocks) for the leaves, and brown stained clay for the bark. There is a 30-block high 35x35 house in the middle of the room; it is composed of of sandstone, red sandstone, glowstone, and red stained glass. At the middle of the house, there’s a ladder that goes up 30 meters to a 9x5 platform made up of rings of sandstone, glowstone, and blue stained glass. On a nearby lapis platform, there is a chest that has the orange wool inside. Khufu's Pyramid Khufu's Pyramid is the largest of the pyramids at 116 blocks high. The interior consists of labyrinthine passageways leading up to the throne room, where Akhenaten awaits in slumber. The throne room is at 146.00000. The throne room is mostly made of sandstone. There is a bone on each wall, made of red sandstone and sea lanterns behind yellow-stained glass. The floor is stone brick slabs attached to a sandstone ring around a pool of illuminated sealed off by red, orange, and yellow-stained glass. The throne itself is made of redstone lit by a redstone lamp, and the throne platform is made of stone brick. Part of the wall that shares the throne is made of gold in the shape of a crown. In this room, you have to defeat Akhenaten and his skeleton guards, and retrieve the adventure blocks. There are chests throughout this pyramid, contaning: *6 cooked porkchops. *Chain boots. *Leather tunic. *25 torches. *24 arrows. *Leather pants. *5 watermelon slices. *1 rotten flesh. *1 chain helmet. *1 splash potion of hydroxide with Instant Damage (lasts 2 seconds), Blindness (lasts 5 seconds), and Mining Fatigue (lasts 30 seconds). Use it with caution. *3 cooked steaks. *2 bread. *2 stone swords, each one with +5 attack damage. *2 mushrooms stews. *and 1 potion of rage with Strength IV (lasts 30 seconds), Instant Health IV (lasts 2 seconds), Health Boost II (lasts 30 seconds), Haste II (lasts 30 seconds), and Wither (lasts 30 seconds). When applied, you gain +8 Max Health and +520% Attack Damage. The Sphinx The Great Sphinx of Giza was modeled after Khafre. It is 46 blocks in total height (46 meters/138 feet high). In the back, it is 15 to 17 blocks high in the back. It is 168 blocks in total length (168 meters/504 feet long). It is 132 blocks long if you don't count the arms, which are 36 blocks long. It is 47 blocks wide (47 meters/141 feet wide). The Queens Pyramids Residents * Menkaure * Khafre * Khufu * Akhenaten * Desert Dwellers Trivia * Menkaure's Pyramid is 55 blocks high (55 meters/165 feet), and 110x107 (110x107 meters/330x321 feet) in diameter. ** In real life, Menkaure's Pyramid is 200 feet high. * Khafre's Pyramid is 109 blocks high (109 meters/327 feet), and 215x214 (215x214 meters/645x642 feet) in diameter. ** In real life, Khafre's Pyramid is 448 feet high. * Khufu's Pyramid is 116 blocks high (116 meters/348 feet), and 231x230 (231x230 meters/693x690 feet) in diameter. ** In real life, Khufu's Pyramid is 455 feet high. * The Great Sphinx is 46 blocks high (46 meters/138 feet), 168 blocks in total length (168 meters/504 feet long) and 47 blocks wide (47 meters/141 feet wide). ** In real life, The Great Sphinx is 66 feet high, 241 feet long, and 63 feet wide. * Khafre's Pyramid houses the orange wool. Gallery Category:Wayward Wonders Locations Category:Egypt